Duo's Rat: Dancing with the Sky
by PinkWhirlWind
Summary: Heero watches Duo dance in the rain. This is part of the Duo's Rat arch


Duo's Rat: Dancing with the Sky

Note: I know what happens on Fragile Peace... and I want to write it... I just get so torn between original and fic. My new book is out, by the way. It's selling pretty good even. Yaoi can to sell good in a normal market! This is part of the Duo's Rat series. Duo can't talk because of what happened in The Trap. And well, it's short, but it may have broken my writer's block!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do buy lots of merchandise and I think everyone should too! More little Deathscythes for me! How can they stop making those? Anyway. Bandai owns gw, I think. Tsk.

Thunder

Kyo

Heero is afraid of the rain. I know. Duo loves rain. Heero loves Duo. So that's why we're standing here, watching. He's been very careful about keeping me locked away since the red shoes. Red shoes are nice, but Heero's afraid of the rain. I don't even know why. He keeps thinks locked away from me too.

Duo's braid is so beautiful. I tried to count the colors in it once. I'll tell you another secret. I love Duo more than I love red shoes. He makes me want to grow up, so I can talk to him. I wonder why Heero's afraid of the rain. We're inside, but Duo's outside. Duo's so brave.

His arms are held out wide, the rain running down the valley between the muscles of his back. The braid is heavy, swaying slowly as he dances. It's all the same color, deep dark brown like some forest, something that ain't never seen war. That's Duo. Like maybe he's got some part of him hidden inside that ain't never seen war.

But I know that isn't true. Duo's all one. He's so powerful. His jeans are so wet and dark, clinging to his skin, to the curve of strong legs. He's all one, cuz he's free do dance in the rain and kick up the mud, and he just does it cuz he likes it. I know how beautiful Heero thinks he is. I think he's beautiful too.

He's got his arms over his head, spinning, dancing. He's dancing with the sky and it's dancing with him. The door is closed and we can't hear his laughter, but we know we couldn't hear it if the door were open either. His mouth moves like it's laughing. It's so tempting, so sweet to wish that if we open the door just a little, just such a small little bit, and he didn't know, that we'd hear his laughter.

We remember, his laughter. His voice calling us a bastard. Calling Heero a bastard. Heero cries still, in his sleep, wishing for that voice. I understand though. If Heero could hear Duo speak that one word, I'd disappear again. I remember Duo's voice too. It's sweet, still a boy's voice.

He's grown and he's not a boy anymore at all. I wish I was the rain, sliding over the curve of Duo's bicep. Maybe I'm not such a little boy either. Heero is twenty-two. Doesn't that make me twenty-two as well?

Duo has eyes that are like the sky between night and day, the dark horizon that's not night. There are little flecks of darker in them, and they lift at the edges when he smiles. Duo smiles a lot. I wonder if he misses his voice.

I never asked him. Heero didn't neither. I wish we could give him our voice. We don't need our voice like we need his voice.

The door opened slowly, before I realized that Heero was opening the door. Rain hit us, not hard. It didn't hurt. I'm not afraid of the rain. And suddenly it was my hand on the door, my hand that was large and strong and my hand reaching out into the rain.

Duo spun, his braid flying around him from how fast he'd turned. The sky didn't need rainbows with the smile in Duo's eyes there to light up the space. Better than any pot of gold! He held out his hands to us. I wish he knew about us.

Heero had the body again, tucking our chin against his chest and the rain slicked our hair down against our face. I can't move us if he doesn't want, but I think I was first! I was here first! But Heero's so much stronger than I am.

And Duo's stronger than us both.

The rain's not cold when he takes our hands. So warm, so soft, he's holding our hands and drawing us out away from the safety of the porch. And I don't know if I'm Heero or I'm Kyo, all I know is that I'm alive and I'm loved and his arms are around me, holding me and it's raining, so hard, but his wet chest is pressed against my thin shirt and I can feel his heart beating even as my thoughts run hard one after another and I think my mind will melt down.

One of his hands rubs my back and the other draws my arms to his shoulders and we dance in the rain together. Just him, us, and the sky.

One hand at by back, one in my hair, and my arms round his shoulders, and he can lead. It's raining and he can lead me into a hurricane. I'd just follow along with him and forget if I'm Kyo or I'm Heero or I'm anything accept the man that loves Duo Maxwell.


End file.
